vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonora Lancaster
Summary Leonora Lancaster is a supporting character from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She is an extremely competent elementalist using the earth dragon spirit Nidhogg and is the leader of «Knights of the Dragon Emperor» during the tournament. She is the Dragon Princess of the Dracunia Empire and serves as the country's representative for all official spirit-related outings and events. She is a calm, composed, noble-minded and chivalrous girl who's loyal to her combat instincts, similar to Ellis Fahrengart. After meeting and sparring with Kamito multiple times during the tournament, she falls in love with him, and they become good friends and rivals. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly 8-B, higher with Dragon Blood/further stat amp Name: Leonora Lancaster, Dragon Princess Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Elementalist, Princess, Representative of the Dracunia Empire, Leader of "Knights of the Dragon Emperor" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Masterful swordmanship, Earth Manipulation, Spirit Contract, Energy Manipulation, Spirit Manipulation, Extremely sharp senses and Extrasensory Perception (Much more than the other girls. As the strongest elementalist of the Dracunia Empire, she's able to sense any disturbances in magic and power, as well as Isolation Barriers, even from Fianna and Rubia), Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Magma Manipulation through Nidhogg, Aura (intimidation), Passive Forcefield, Healing, Muscle Control, Statistics Amplification by infusing her body parts with Divine Power, Can infuse her whole body with Divine Power, Instinctive Reaction (on par with Kamito), Clairvoyance, Flight with Nidhogg, Berserk Mode, Resistance to (cold, wind, poison, diseases, magic and Mind Manipulation) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level (Far superior to Ellis Fahrengart, who is herself more destructive than Claire Rouge; She overpowered Kamito Kazehaya and can crush most of Fianna's barriers, excluding Save the Queen; traded blows with Rubia Elstein), higher with Dragon Blood/further stat amp (On par with Nepenthes Lore) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), likely higher with further stat amp (can react to Kamito's sword techniques), at least Superhuman travel speed with added Divine Power Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, most likely higher (Much stronger than Claire) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, possibly City Block Class (Far stronger than Ellis. Her punches can gouge the earth; Can crush military spirits with a single swing; Crushing the earth with her sword makes the ground explode and obliterates trees around the point of impact; Can easily push Kamito back), higher with Dragon Blood/further stat amp Durability: At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level (She can tank any recoil from her attacks because of passive physical enhancement, including attacks from which any other elementalist’s body would get shred to pieces), higher with Dragon Blood/further stat amp (she can take attacks from Rubia) Stamina: Very high *Fought on par against both Kamito and Rubia on several occasions *Can keep figthing at full-power despite being severely injured Range: Extended melee range with Dragon Slayer (its length is longer than Leonora's height), Several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Dragon Slayer (her sword), Healing crystals Intelligence: Decently high and very analytical during combat. While her fighting style is similar to Ellis', she is more open to using non-conventional means and has enough skill and experience to react to such combat styles, like against Kamito. Weaknesses: Her Dragon Blood state lasts only 5 minutes. Activating Balmung requires battle stimulation beforehand Notable Attacks/Techniques: Swordsmanship: Her spirit's elemental waffe, Dragon Slayer, is in the form of a colossal, odd-shaped sword, longer than her height. Despite its size, Leonora has no problem wielding it with devastating strength, skill and accuracy, capable of overpowering the likes of Kamito and Ellis, even fighting nearly on par with Rubia Elstein. With her monstruous power, combined with the might of her sword, she can crush military spirits with a single swing and slamming the earth with it creates craters and obliterates trees around the point of impact. She's able to wield Dragon Slayer one-handedly and throw it one-handedly as well; when doing so, she can make it spin on itself to increase its speed and power, generating violent winds around it Spirit Magic *'Body Amplification:' Leonora's body is passively boosted with physical enhancement and is usually covered with an invisible layer of defensive magic. She can either cover her entire body and cover a specific area with a concentrated effect, making that area nigh-invulnerable. She can furthermore increase her stats in durability, power, striking strength and muscle strength, enough to casually repel Est. By doing so, Leonora's able to tank the recoil from any of her own attacks, including those from which any other elementalist’s body would get shred to pieces *'Dragon Eye:' A spell that grants the user long-distance observation over an area, as if she was at the scene *'Dragon Blood:' Under the influence of her Dragon Blood, Leonora enters a state where she becomes similar to a berserker in her style of fighting, making her dangerously unpredictable, more aggressive and instinctive, and greatly amplifying her strength and speed. She doesn't lose sight of things however, as she can distinguish friend from foe; instead she just becomes battle-hungry and excited for combat. In her class selection for entering the tournament prior to the main story, she single-handedly demolished all the other present candidates, most of which were upperclassmen and more skilled than her at the time *'Balmung:' A spell that unlocks any and all restraints on the spirit’s power, trading Durability for a massive AP boost. Activating Balmung requires battle stimulation beforehand. The spell can't last for long, due to massive energy consumption and the spirit enters a mini-berserk state for its duration Spirit Manipulation *'Weapon Form (Dragon Slayer):' Nidhogg's waffe form is that of a huge odd-shaped sword. It can shoot fire projectiles from the ornament on its handle. While most elementalists can slightly increase their waffe's reach by covering it with invisible energy, Leonora can make the reach longer compared to others *'Dragon Form (Nidhogg):' In the form of a large flying dragon, Nidhogg is an extremely powerful and resilient earth-attribute spirit of high rank. It can breath fire, turn the ground into burning magma, change size, amplify its stats, and has massive Resistance to all Magic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Magma Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses Category:Leaders Category:Tier 8